


Waiting for the Sunrise

by jcknits63



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknits63/pseuds/jcknits63
Summary: Scarecrow willl wait for her like he waits for the sunrise.





	Waiting for the Sunrise

Curled up in Dorothy's lap, Scarecrow took a pleasant nap. The feline in the group was busy hunting with Toto the dog for company, and their tin-covered companion was away on an errand. It was these moments Scarecrow relished. In the back of his straw head (he still believed he had no brain you see) he knew it was _wrong_ to take up all of Dorothy's time or wish his friends away to spend time with only her.  
  
But her lap was comfortable and warm. He could faintly smell the clean linen of her blue, gingham dress he was using as a pillow. Her hands were tricky, faintly brushing over his burlap face and neck. She waited until he feigned deep sleep to do so.  
  
He wondered what expression her cute face would have if he  _happened_ wake up.  
  
But to feel her hands absentmindedly trace over him... He was always afraid of lighted matches, but when her warm, loving hands covered his, it was if 100 million matches lighted inside him!  
  
Dorothy had been in Oz for a year now, something she had said one cloudy afternoon when he was in "deep sleep." The young woman confessed that she missed her family terribly and that her birthday was especially hard. Dorothy had just turned 20, in the land of Oz.  
  
"Oh Scarecrow!" She had sobbed so loud that time he woke up from his ruse. He held the young woman in his scratchy arms. Her tears stained his old, mismatched munchkin clothes as she cried into his chest. His gloved hands rubbed small circles into her back until her crying abated. By then, the Tin-man and the Cowardly Lion had gathered around them to cry as well.  
  
He loved all his friends dearly. The Tin-man was the first person to talk to him as equals and the Cowardly Lion was someone he could trust. Dorothy was much more. Her laughter and smiles made him feel warm. She was intelligent and confident. She walked around as if she lived in Oz all her life.  
  
Scarecrow had picked countless daisies over those feelings. _She loves me...she loves me not...._  
  
As they made their way closer to Emerald City, the Scarecrow began to feel a different kind of way. His cheeks burned with shame at his shabby clothes against the finer clothes of the Munchkins. When Dorothy smiled brightly at everyone, that caused his straw heart to clench tight against his chest and his mouth to grit.  
  
Foolishness, he told himself, acknowledging the fact that his jealously was getting out of hand. Dorothy loved him and he loved Dorothy. And that was why he couldn't let himself continue to pine and long and dream over the brave-hearted woman. The land of Oz was her prison, and he did not intend to become her jail guard.  
  
"Gee Scarecrow," Dorothy murmured, "you sure frown and make a lot of faces in your sleep." Her hands stopped their path along his neck and shoulder.  
  
_Shoot._  
  
He slowly opened his painted-on eyes. Dark, inquisitive eyes met his embarrassed eyes. He quickly got up from his spot on Dorothy's lap and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Dorothy I'm sorry," he clasped his hands together, "I didn't mean to deceive you. It's just I-I..." he fell silent. Dorothy had crossed her arms.  
  
He gulped. Dorothy was too smart for shallow apologies. He gritted his teeth. It was time to come clean.  
  
"Look Dorothy," he looked up to her, " we haven't known each other for very long but you ought to know how I really feel about you. I love you Dorothy. I love how intelligent you are and how brave you are. I love how kind you are and all the funny things you say."  
  
"Maybe," he sighed, "maybe if we met under different circumstances. If I were a human farmer in Kansas. Then we could be..." His painted-on eyes teared up. "But I realized that this is all we can have. These moments I will always cherish in my straw-heart."  
  
His tears followed freely now. They stained his burlap face. Dorothy took him in her arms and held him. Her quiet tears joined his as they comforted each other.  
  
The Tin-man and the Cowardly Lion had seen the exchange between their two friends from a distance.  
  
"Why that...that despicable pile of hay! Making our Dorothy cry! Why I oughta...I oughta!" The Lion cried as his friend held him back.  
  
"Shush you," the Tin-Man said, "they're working out their feelings. We'll best help them by staying out of it. Come now, Lion, let's gather some apples for you and Dorothy."  
  
After several moments, Scarecrow reluctantly let go of Dorothy's embrace. He carefully swiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Come now Dorothy," he stood up and offered his hand, "we've got a long way down the yellow brick road."  
  
She nodded and smiled up at him, taking his hand.  
  
_I promise to help you get back home to Kansas,_ he vowed. But right now, his heart soared. Dorothy's arm was linked with his, and her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Scarecrow."  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I hope to add more!


End file.
